Everyday My Life Has To Go On A Niley Story
by youbelongwithme202
Summary: Miley/Hannah and Nick fall in love during the Hannah Montana concert. What happens? Will everything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyday My Life Has To Go On  
Ch. 1**

**Remember Miley tells the story**.

"Miley. Wake up. Get ready... and come downstairs. I need to tell you something." Robby Ray (My daddy) said.

I groaned. "Fine..."

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey Honey!" My Daddy said.

"Hey Daddy what's up??"  
"Your going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!"

I screamed like really loud and hugged my dad. I was SOO excited.

This might be interesting... Being on tour with the FAMOUS Jonas Brothers!

"YES!! Can I go over the Jonas' house??" I asked my dad

"Fine. But be in your Hannah-" My dad said but I cut him off.

"I KNOW daddy!" I said to him. I know I have done stupid things….

But I could NOT expose my secret… I mean that would be horrible!

SO I changed into Hannah Montana and went to the Jonas house. But I had a hood on so NOBODY could see it was me. Wouldn't want to be attacked by TONS- well more like millions- of fans! Haha that would be HILLARIOUS in a way… Wow the Jonas house was like so beautiful. I knocked on the door to tell them. I mean ya…

Their Mom answered.

"Oh hello??" She said

"Hi… I am Hannah Montana…" I said while taking off the hood.

"OH HELLO! Come on in." She said nicely.

She was so motherly. She reminded me of my mother. Except my mother was a blonde. I missed her. A tear slipped but I wiped it away before anyone could see.

"Thanks Mrs. Jonas." I smiled.

"Oh call me Denise." She said and smiled.

"Oh okay Denise!" I said and smiled.

She was so nice! The Jonas Brothers are so damn lucky.

Then Joe, Nick, and Kevin came in.

Joe smiled,

"Heeyy whats up Hannahhhh!" He said and hugged me.

I giggled. Joe always made me laugh.

"Hey Joey!" I said and hugged him back.

"Hey Hannah its awesome to see you again!" Nick said.

He was so shy. It was CUTE. I always had a thing for him…

"Hey Nicky!!" I said and gave him a HUGE hug.

Kevin… he was ALWAYS so nice

"Hey Hannah! What an AWESOME freaking surprise!!" He said and gave me this huge hug.

"Cant……Breath…." I managed to say.

"Oops sorry!" He said while chuckling and let go.

"No biggie!" I said.

"Well I just wanted to tell you… That THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE TOURING WITH HANNAH MONTANA!!!" I told them excitingly.

"No damn WAY!" Joe said.

"Hell ya!" I said

"That's so cool!" Nick said.

"We start in 2 days." I said..

I forgot to mention.. ha-ha short notice huh?

Their mouths dropped.

"THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING!" Kevin screamed.

Joe started doing this happy dance

And Nick was like

"Sorry about my brothers!"

"Oh its fine. It's entertaining." I said and laughed

**2 Days Later on Tour**

I was so excited our concert was NOW!

"So are you ready for the best times of your damn lives!?" I asked the JB

"Duh!" They all said.

I smiled, "Great! Lets go."

So we went in.

And The Jonas Brothers sang,

S.O.S

Hello Beautiful

Still In Love With You

And Mandy

(Oh and we all sang: We Got the Party)

I sang

Pumpin' Up the Party

Best of Both Worlds

This is the Life

I Got Nerve

East Northumberland High

And Old Blue Jeans

The fans were cheering like CRAZY. OH EM GEE!  
After Nick, Joe, Kevin, and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie,

I was so tired from the singing I feel asleep on Nick's chest.

When I opened my eyes for a sec. I think I saw Nick smile a little.

It was amazing. He smelled honestly delicious.

When I woke up I was in my bed.

I went downstairs

(Nick is **BOLD **And Miley is Regular)

"**Hey sleepy head!"**

"Hey Curly."

Nick fake gasped **"Oh no you didn't!"**

I laughed

"Oh yes I di-id!" I said back.

Nick stuck his tongue out at me.

I fake gasped this time and did the head thing.

He laughed so hard milk came out of his nose.

"eww NICK!"

We both cracked up.

It was fun! Being with Nick is amazing

"**So Smiley."**

"So Curley."

"**Don't call me Curley!" **He pretended to whine.

"Fine Curls."

He rolled his eyes.

"Nick, being with you is so much fun."

He popped his collar

"**Oh ya… I know."**

I laughed

"Weirdo!"  
**"Thanks!"**

Now here is when I thought:  
He is amazing… I wonder if he likes me.

Little did I know… We'd be together soon..


	2. Chapter 2

**Eww Honestly I think this sucks… ha-ha!**

**xD**

**but anyways heres the second Chapter.**

**2 Weeks Later**

Nick And I are watching a movie..

We both fell asleep so like me and him were in a position like this:  
My head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

I was dreaming about me and Nick.  
I was in a BRIGHT room..

"Hello?! Anyone there?" I was screaming

All I saw was this white light.

Confusing…

Its getting brighter..

SHIT!

Then I saw Nick..

Ohhh damn he is cute!

"Hannah I love you." He said  
"I love you too Nick."

We were about to kiss

"I love you Hannah!" Someone said

"That wasn't be I already told you that Hannah..." Nick said

OK OK if Nick didn't say it… who did??

*gasp*

We turned around

JAKE! OH MY GOSH

"Hannah I mean MILEY." He evilly smiled

"Miley??" Nick asked confused

"Yeah." Jake was about to pull of my wig.

I woke up screaming.

It had to be 12:00 AM.

"Hannah what's wrong?!" Nick asked.

"Oh…. Umm bad dream sorry." I laughed nervously

"It's okay Hannah. Come here." Nick opened his arm to give me a hug.

I hugged him and we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Gosh that wig was itchy… I cannot live with that hairy thing on my head.

What the hell should I do?!

The next morning I decided I should tell them…

So I went downstairs.

"Guys I have to tell you something important."

"Go ahead Hannah." Kevin said

"Well I'm not Hannah. I mean I am but- UGH here!" I said then took off that itchy wig.

Then I explained about my secret and all of that.

"You could of told us… uhh?" Nick started

"Oh sorry guys! Ha-ha My name is Miley Stewart." I said

"Well Milayyy nice to meet you." Joe said

"Joe you've known me for 2 years." I said.

"Right." He said.

Nick pulled me into a room

"Hey Miley." He said

"Ya Nick??" I said

"Well I really like you. I always did since we first met." He explained to me.

I smiled

"Really??" I asked

"Yeah." He said and leaned in.

I leaned in and before you know it we were kissing.

Joe walked in

"Holy Fishpaste… Sorry…" He said and walked out

Nick shrugged and he kissed me again.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." He said

I laughed and said

"NO I mean where do we stand.. Friends, Friends with Benefits, Girlfriend and Boyfriend…?"

He kneeled down

"Miley Stewart will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said "Yeah I would."

"Good." He said

And we walked in holding hands.

"Oohhh." Kevin and Joe said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys shut up." Nick said.

"Whatever." Joe said

Me and Nick went upstairs

"So where should we go on a date?" I asked.

"Hmm… What about to a restaurant." Nick suggested.

"OK."  
We went to the nearest restaurant

It was called Amanda's Amazing Food.

The name was stupid, but the food was delicious.

I went as Miley and Nick went as…. Nick.

Nobody bothered us thank goodness.

I would of just DIED if somebody came to Nick and asked for an autograph or a picture.

I had Fries, and a cheeseburger so did Nick.

We checked out TONS of places it was cool.

We went shopping and Nick actually enjoyed it!

FINALLY I mean all of the guys I dated NONE of them liked to shop with me.

Before you know it the tour ended.

And Here I AM!

Singing with my band….

_Hey Get Up, Get Loud!_

_Start pumping up the party now_

_Hey Get Up, Get Loud_

_Start pumping up the party now!_

_It's the same old, same grind_

_But we don't feel we're wasting time_

_Not so bored that we can't find a better way_

_My Friends, My Kind, no one's getting left behind_

_If they did it'd be a crime that's why we say_

_Let the music start a revolution__  
__No time to play it safe_

_Hey__  
__Get up__  
__Get loud__  
__Start pumpin' up the party now_

_Hey__  
__Get up__  
__Get loud__  
__Start pumpin' up the party now_

**(At the end of the song)**

"Hey Hannah." A male voice said

I turned around it was Jesse the guitar player for my band.

I was expecting Nick but who cares.

"Hi Jesse!" I said back.

I wonder if Nick would come.

"So Hannah…" He said and coming close to me.

I was backing up. I mean what the hell?!

"Jesse… what are you doing…?"  
"Hannah I really like you." He said

"Jesse I have a BOYFRIEND. I do like you but as a friend." I said to him hoping he'd back off.

"So...?" He asked

"SO I cant do that to him." I said

"Just one kiss baby." He said

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! HELP!" I screamed

Lola and my Dad came rushing in.

"Jesse!" she screamed

"HELP!" I screamed

She pushed him off. And My Dad screamed at him

"YOU'RE FIRED!" He said

"Uhh Huh!" I said

"Whatever I'll go for Mikayla she is so much hotter!" He said

"Yeah RIGHT!" I said.

I told Nick about it.

He went to Jesse's house.

"Hi are you Jesse??" Nick asked

"Yeah why?" He asked

Nick punched and hit him.

"Don't mess with Hannah." He said and walked away.

The funny thing is Mikayla was there ha-ha!  
And we threw raw eggs at her.

"SEE YA'LL SUCKERRS!" I screamed

Me and Nick were laughing the whole time.

Nick walked me to my door.

"I had a fun time Nick." I told him.

"Yeah. Me 2 Miles." He said

"Great!" I said

"Close your eyes." He gently told me.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it his lips crashed into mine.

It was the best 29 Seconds of my life,

I smiled and kissed back.

"Ahem." My Dad said.

We pulled away

"Umm goodbye Miley." He said and left

"BYE NICK!" I called back

He beeped his horn.

I smiled.

I loved Nick and I knew he loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Here is the second Episode.**

**HERE WE GOOOO!! WHOO!**

**Haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**  
________________________________**

I was sleeping peacefully… and then I heard my ring tone

**  
**_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said_

"_Forever and Always"_

_Ohhh oh and it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when your gone!  
'Cause I was there when you said Forever And Always_

_Did you mean it baby?_

Then I picked up at the last second because for the first reason I was tired, and also 'cause I love that song.

"Hey-low??" I asked

"Hi Miles! Guess what?" Nick asked me.

"What is it Nick?"

"Were going to school with you!" He said

"AWESOME! School starts tomorrow!" I said  
"OK good! Well see ya Miley." He said

"Bye Nicky." I said  
And we both hung up.

I cant believe Nick was going to my school!  
YES I cannot believe it!!!

Nick came knocking on my door like- what 18 minutes later??

And I answered and then he said

"Miley Ray Stewart I love you with all of my heart. And this ring will show you how I do." He said

It was a ring that said

I love you

~Nick

"I love it!" I said to him  
"Will you be my forever?" He asked

Aww he is so romantic!

"Yes Nick I will be your forever!" I said and kissed him

We spent the whole day together. It was great

**The Next Day at school**

"Hey Miley." Nick said to me.

"NICK!" I screamed and hugged him

He laughed "Good to see you too."

People we staring.

"Ya Im with THE hottest guy- Nick JONAS! Ya'll don't have to stare." I told them.

Honestly people. The JoBro's left. Boo Hoo. They had Science. I had free period.

I know weird right??

And if they didn't come I would only have Oliver.

Lilly stopped being my friend, for Amber and Ashley!

She turned into this prep. GOSH I hate it.

Speak of the devil here she comes.

Oh look she is dressed how she used to be.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said.

I ignored her. I didn't want to talk to that bitch.

"Miley???" She said.

"What do you want you Bleach Blonde pain in the ass?" I asked

"I thought we were best friends Miley!"  
"We were Lilly until YOU ditched me for Amber and Ashley and stopped being YOU." I yelled.

The class told me to hush.

"So that's why I'm not your friend. OK?" I whispered to her.

She obviously had hurt on her face.

"Yeah Lilly. I can see hurt on your face." I said while smiling.

"Why are you happy about that?!" She said.

"Because that's how I felt when you hurt me. Stopped being my friend. I have NO girl friend anymore." I whisper-yelled to her.

I heard her mumble 'sorry'.

Well sorry doesn't cut it.

And I told her too.

I could see the tears run from her eyes.  
But whatever.

That's how I felt and she didn't help me?

So why should I help her.

"First my Grandma, now you! Gosh Miley!" She screamed and ran out of the classroom.

Her Grandmother??

**The Next Day…**

I saw something horrible when I walked into the halls of the school.

MY boyfriend, Nick in the arms of Lilly!

WHAT THE HECK!?

Just calm down Miley its probably just a friendship hug.

But I thought about it. It'd be like a quote:

_The second I saw you holding her in your arms, I was sad because for that moment she had my whole world in her arms._

Wow nice quote.

Ha-ha

Then I decided I would be calm about this.

THEN I got mad.

She kissed him ON the cheek.  
And he didn't push her away at all!

He SMILED.

She walked away.

I followed her

I tapped her shoulder

"What do you want Miley?" She asked coldly

"I want to know why you kissed MY boyfriend on the cheek." I spat at her.

"Cause." She said

"Your such a LOWLIFE. You're a WHORE, your worst than that! Gosh I cant believe I was ever your friend." I said

And you know what ticked me off.

I didn't know Nick was RIGHT behind me.

And she did so she pretended to cry!

And she is a good actress because she is in EVERY play. So of course Nick thought they were real and:

"Miley! My gosh. What's wrong with you!?" Nick asked

Soon everyone was staring.

"Nick… She… But…" I managed to choke out

"Her Grandmother just died and you treat her like that!" He said

Soon Glares come shooting at me

"But Nick!" I said

"No! Miley!" He said

"But Nickk!" I whined like a 5 year old.

"No! Go complain to your Mommy! Were over!" He said and walked away with Lilly.

Now instead of glares everyone tried to comfort me.

But I ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall.

Nobody went in

I sunk against the wall and cried.

My mom was dead!

I took of the necklace that had her picture and opened the locket

"Mom why'd you have to die!" I screamed while sobbing

I told them that my mom died.

Nick must of "Forgotten".

No… he couldn't have.

I cried until school ended

And then I ran home depressed.

It was over between us.

I cant believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. I am having so much fun writing this. If you would PLEASE Review this I would be so grateful. Maybe I would even review some of ur stories??**

***smiles***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in this Story.**

**The Day After Niley Breakup. **

I couldn't sleep. If I closed my eyes I would think of Nick.

He was too painful.

I hated walking in the school. I went to Nick..

"What?" He asked me coldly.

I felt like someone stabbed through my chest.

Like nobody loved me.

Like I was FAT

And Like I did when my mom died…

"Here is your ring." I said and took it off my finger and gave it to him then walked away.

Why? Why did I have to go to Lilly!? Why could I just leave her alone.

My only friends are well…. Oliver.

Joe and Kevin are mad too

Well Oliver and I were friends until Lunch…

**At Lunch**

I was hoping Oliver would sit next to me.

Oliver came and I smiled

"Hey Oliver!" I said happily

"Miley… I don't know how to say this but… I'm not your friend anymore." He said and went to sit next to Lilly, Nick, Joe, Kevin Amber, and Ashley.

He left me.

And the worst part is that their table is next to me.

"Oh look Miley has no one." Lilly said.

Joe, and Kevin kept quiet.

Everyone else laughed

I thought they were my friends!

They all left me.  
Lily, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Oliver.

Lilly took them…

And most importantly

She took the one who made me feel Smiley Miley again.

But its gone.

I mean My Dad is good…

But he can't make me feel like my mom made me feel.

And Jackson……

Ugh who am I kidding.

Nobody loves me…

Then Nick said something that made me feel horrible…

"Lilly here is a promise ring… Will you be my forever?" He asked her.

That was MY ring! NO NO STOP IT! NO! HE COULDN'T HAVE!

"YES!" She screamed.

"LOOK EVERYONE NICK GAVE ME THIS RING! IM HIS FOREVER!" She screamed.

Everyone said Awww!

Well Everyone EXCEPT for one person. Me.

I wanted to cry but I knew it would give them happiness.

"Very Pretty Ring." I told Lilly with no emotion.

She smirked

"Yeah! Too bad nobody loves you enough to give YOU something." She said and everyone laughed.

Tears came.

How could she say that!

I ran out of the cafeteria. I could still here everyone laughing.

I was running and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"Oh my gosh are you OK?" The girl said.

"Yeah…" I said

"No your not tell me whats wrong." She said

So I told her EVERYTHING.

I told her I'm Hannah Montana. (I sang for her)

I told her My mom died.  
I told her about the tour

And I told her about Lilly and to stay away from her.

"I will Miley!" She said while smiling.

Her name was Demi. She was gorgeous.

"I have nobody left." I said sadly

"Oh…. I'll be your BEST friend!" She said and smiled

So me and Demi..

We were the best of friends.

We had ALL the same classes and lunch!

I was happy again.

Lilly tried to take Demi.

But she never ever trusted Lilly.

And you know what? It felt good.

Nobody left.

I was happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this is my FIFTH chapter.**

**Wow…. Ha-ha!  
I won't be on Sunday and Saturday.**

**I'll be at my cousins. She has this HUGE pool and I'll be swimming and like she has a swing set and a trampoline and tons of movies! Ha-ha I'm going to stop talking now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A couple months later**

It's almost the end of the year! Like a week left until school is over.

It's been a tough year but I made it through.

The Talent show is the last day of school.

I don't know what to sing…

I'll keep my options up.

"Hey Miles!" Demi said

"Hey Demerz!" I said back.

Me and her talked and talked forever.

"Is there like any talent shows?" She asked me.

"Well soon. The last day is when the Talent Show is open…" I told Demi

"Oh so like 1 week?" She asked

"Yeah pretty much." I told her.

"Awesome. Oh can I sleep over your house??" She asked

"Sure Demz!"  
"Great what time?"  
"6:00." I said

"OK see you at 6:00!" She told me

"OK Bye." I said

**At 6:00**

DING-DONG

That must be Demi!

"Hey Demi!"

"Hey Miley!"

So Demi came in and then she randomly blurted out

"Prank calls!"

"Wait what?" I asked like really freaking confused.

"Lets make PRANK Calls!" She said.

"Oh OK." I said

I put the phone on speaker as it rang.

I called Nick (obviously) and had this German voice.

"Hello?" He said

"Hello is Lilly Trescott here?" I asked in a Germany voice.

"Umm yes one second." He said confused

Eww she is IN his house. Stupid-

"Hello?" Lilly said.

"Hi we have a order of 2,000 Umber Hymen German Chocolates..." I told her

"What!?" She screamed

I could hear Nick ask 'Babe what's wrong?'

And she said

'Some jackass has some luber dyner geran chiclates'

She said the whole thing wrong!

Me and Demi started cracking up.

"MILEY! DEMI!" She screamed.

I hung up.

That was hilarious!

"Let me try!" She said

She called this old man

"Heelllo??" He asked in an OLD voice

She sounded 20

"ARE U MARVIN!" She asked very loudly

"Yess." He said

Wow… lucky

"How the hell could you cheat on me for a whore!" She said

An old woman heard it

"You have another girl!" she screamed

"YES! He has been with me for 12 years! Im 20! We have some fun all the time." She said and laughed.

Obviously he thought she was real and said

"Honey shush!" He said

"WHAT! ITS TRUE!" The old lady screamed

"OOOPS! Wrong Number!" She said and hung up

We were laughing so crazy!

Turns out we called my elderly neighbors!

Ha-ha!

We heard them fighting.

Woww

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME MARVIN!" She asked

"WELL YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! I HAVE NEEDS U KNOW!" He screamed  
"WOW! NEEDS WELL LOOK HERE!" She screamed.

And I think they were 'doing it' on the couch.

Eww! Me and Demi wanted to puke!

"Lets call boys!" Demi said

"Only 2!" I told her.

"OK."

Suddenly the doorbell rang

A guy named Jesse came.

He had awesome blonde hair.

He said he was Jesse McCartney.

"Nice name" I thought.

Then Joe came

"Why?" I asked him

"Why what?" He asked

"Why are you here Joe." I asked

"Because I missed you Miley. Just because you and Nick aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Fine Joe come on in." I said and smiled

He hugged me "Thanks."

"No problem Joe." I said

Kevin came also (were cool now)  
and My cousin Danielle.

So we played truth or dare.

I went first cause it was MY house.

"OK umm.. Joe truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said

Ohh this is going to be so much fun… wow…

I thought for a minute then I came up with a brilliant one.

I knew Demi would probably get me back but I'll take my chances.

"OK I dare you to…. KISS DEMI FOR 7 MINUTES!" I said.

Everyone except Demi and Joe said 'ooohhh'

So Demi leaned in

And Joe leaned in

And they kissed for 7 minutes.

"Time!" I said

They kept kissing

"TIME!" I screamed

They still kissed

So Everyone hid while I took a rubber knife and a mask and went "BOO"

Demi and Joe pulled away and screamed

Demi tried to stab me so I pretended to fall.

She took my mask off and said

"Miley!"

"What?" I said

She screamed

"Don't do that again!" She screamed

"Well don't kiss Joe for 19 minutes!" I said

She blushed

Everyone came out and laughed

Joe went up next

"Miley Truth or Dare?" He said

"Truth." I said

"No fun!"

"Ya Ya." I said

"Is it true that you still have feelings for Nick." He asked

Oh he just HAD to ask.

"Yes." I said quietly and heartbroken

Demi hit him

"Joe!"

"What??" He asked

She rolled her eyes

And we were done playing truth or dare like 10 minutes later.

Everyone went home.

So it was Demi and me.

We talked a lot all night then we went to sleep..

**So how did you like it?  
Good**

**Bad**

**Suckish**

**Horrible**

**Excellent??**

**2 More Chapters and then sequel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyday My Life Has To Go On Ch. 6**

**(This chapter will have Nick and Miley's POV OK)**

**Lets begin!**

**Nick's POV (For Now)**

Wow… I've been a complete jerk to Miley… UGH Gosh I hate this.

I'll go to Miley's.

"I'M GOING OUT!" Joe screamed

"Where?" I asked

"None of your barney-wax."

"Barney wax?" I asked

"Ya!" He said and left.

Strange kid…

I'll go in 10 minutes

**10 Minutes Later**

"I AM GOING OUT!" I screamed

"Whatever!" Kevin screamed back.

I chuckled.

Same old Kevin.  
I left to Miley's house

When I went there I saw threw the window Joe and Miley kissing.

I guess she moved on…

I ran away. That was it.

Joe and Miley.

Oh well at least I have Lilly.

Lilly…

My girlfriend…

My forever.

**Back To Miley's Point Of View (from the beginning) **

I called Demi this was a freaking emergency.

I had the most horrible dream ever!

Gosh! Why did this happen!?

Demi busted MY door down.

"You owe me a door!" I complained

"Oh well! What's the EMERGENCY!?" She literally screamed.

"Well I had this dream and It was very dark and I was kissing someone and the lights went on and it was…." I trailed off

How could I tell her?

"WHO!?" She screamed

"Joe…" I said

"What??" She asked

"Joe."  
"Miley HOW could you do this to ME!?" Demi asked

"Please its not my fault."  
"Fine. But there's only one thing to do." She said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"You have to kiss Joe for real." She explained

"OKAY WHAT!?" I screamed

"It's the only way you know if you really have feelings for him." She said.

"Fine….." I said with a whiney voice.

So Joe came about 10 minutes later and I kissed him

"So?" Demi asked

"No sparks." Joe and I said at the same time

"OK." Demi said.

"Besides I have my eye on someone else." Joe said and winked at Demi.

She blushed a faint pink.

So I put on The Messengers

**a/n: it's a great movie! It's a little scary though. Kristen Stewart is in it. **

We were screaming a lot

Joe was holding both of us and smiling.

I hit him

"OW!" He said

I laughed it was so fun.

We went to school eventually

So it was me Joe and Demi.

Kevin and Danielle and Lilly and Nick and Oliver and Amber and Ashley sat together.

I didn't really care about it anymore. Oliver was just a waste.

If he wanted to be popular all he had to do was leave before.

Well the last day of school (and Talent show) was tomorrow.

And I was going to sing to Nick.


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

**Aww this is the last episode!**

**Their will be a sequel.**

**So yeahhh** **  
it's Miley's POV again… Ha-ha**

OK The play is today.

I can't wait!

Joe and Demi came in.

"Miley! Me and Joe know what we're gonna sing!" She said

"A duet?" I asked

"No. We're singing separate songs." Joe explained

"OK Demi go first."  
Demi sang a song called

"This is me"

Joe then sang a song called

"Play My Music"

They were both awesome. I clapped randomly

"WOOO AMAZING!! AWESOME!" I screamed

People starred at us

We started laughing.

The bell rang.

LUNCH TIMEE

We had A SPECIAL.

Spaghetti and Meatballs, Coke, Chocolate Cake, and Strawberries

"So this is some good…. Food." Joe said

We started laughing

"You're so weird Joseph." Demi said

"Yes and you love it." He said while smirking

"Oh shut it Love birds." I told them

Joe stuck his tongue out at me.

I fake gasps.

"Oh NUH UH!" I said

He mocked me

"Oh YEAH HUH." He said

I was about to say something but Lilly cut me off

"Oh look there's Miley the Female DOG AKA Bitch!" She said and everyone started laughing.

I stood up "OK Listen Dogs Bark, And Bark comes from trees, and trees grow leaves, and leaves are NATURE, and NATURE IS BEAUTIFUL SO BEAT THAT LILLY!"  
I said and sat down.

"Nice job Miley!" Demi said

"Yeah I'm not going to let her boss me around." I said

"Yep yep yep yep yep…" Joe kept repeating.

"Ok Joe…" Me and Demi both said.

So at the Talent show there was a bunch of people. It amazes me how many people are performing.

Eventually it was my turn so I brought my electric guitar (and there was a band)

"This is a song I wrote for somebody." I said and looked at Nick.

He just rolled his stupid eyes. I sighed and then started playing

_Oh Oh__  
__So much for my happy ending__  
__Oh Oh__  
__So Much For My Happy Ending__  
__Oh Oh Oh__  
__Let's talk this over__  
__It's not like we're dead__  
__Was it something I did?__  
__Was it something You said?__  
__Don't leave me hanging__  
__In a city so dead__  
__Held up so high__  
__On such a breakable thread___

_You were all the things I thought I knew__  
__And I thought we could be___

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
__All this time you were pretending__  
__So much for my happy ending__  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...___

_You've got your dumb friends__  
__I know what they say__  
__They tell you I'm difficult__  
__But so are they__  
__But they don't know me__  
__Do they even know you?__  
__All the things you hide from me__  
__All the stuff that you do ___

_You were all the things I thought I knew__  
__And I thought we could be___

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
__All this time you were pretending__  
__So much for my happy ending__  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...___

_It's nice to know that you were there__  
__Thanks for acting like you cared__  
__And making me feel like I was the only one__  
__It's nice to know we had it all__  
__Thanks for watching as I fall__  
__And letting me know we were done___

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
__All this time you were pretending__  
__So much for my happy ending__  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_[x2]___

_[x2]__  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__  
__So much for my happy ending___

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Everyone clapped! They were like:  
"WHOO-HOOO!" And I smiled.

It was so fun!

I looked at Nick he was shocked

It was his turn. Lets see what he got.

"This is for a very special person in my life, Lilly." He said

This ought to be good.

He started singing,

_Hello beautiful__  
__how's it going?__  
__I hear it's wonderful in California__  
__I've been missing you__  
__its true...___

_But tonight__  
__I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight__  
__I'm gonna fly___

_'Cause I could go across the world,__  
__And see everything__  
__And never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes___

_Hello beautiful__  
__It's been a long time__  
__Since my phone's rung__  
__And you been on that line__  
__I've been missing you__  
__It's true___

_But tonight__  
__I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight__  
__I'm gonna fly__  
__Oh yeah___

_'Cause I could go across the world,__  
__and see everything__  
__And never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

It made me teary.

Soon it was over.

I heard Nick say

"I'll meet you in the car honey."  
"Kay Babe. Thanks for the song." She said

UGH I wanted to puke.

Anyways soon she left and I caught up with Nick.

"Nick!" I ran to him.

It was raining horribly.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I'm still in love with you." Tears started forming.

"Miley.. you have Joe." He said

What? Joe?  
"No I don't. He likes Demi."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"  
Oh he saw THAT.

"That was just to see if I had feelings. But I DON'T. I only love you Nick!" I told him.

"Miley, I want to hold you, and I want to kiss you, and do everything we used to." He said

"But why don't you Nick? We can still do that?" I begged. I was already crying.

"I cant." He said

"But why?!"

"Because I love Lilly. I plan on marrying her. I can't cheat." He said

"Nick please." I screamed

"No. I can't be with someone like you." He said and walked away.

I fell on the floor.

I was soaked.

"Please don't leave me." I said

I kept screaming 'DON'T LEAVE ME'

And I saw him and Lilly drive off.

He was gone. He left.

Joe and Demi came and held me while I cried.

I had nobody to love.

Nobody…

**OK So this is the last Episode!**

**I'm tearing up while writing this.**

**Sequel might be somewhere next week.**


End file.
